


The Killian To Your Emma

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanboy Liam, First Kiss, Getting Together, International Fanworks Day 2018, Jenna Ships It, Liam Ships Captain Swan, Love Confessions, M/M, Once upon a time references, So Does Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Of all the things Theo expected when he let Liam and Jenna talk him into watching Once Upon A Time, figuring out just how like a certain pair he and Liam are wasn't one of them. He can't say he minds it.





	The Killian To Your Emma

**Author's Note:**

> Written for International Fanworks Day 2018.

  
[Banner by E_wolfwisegirl](https://ewolfwitchwisegirl.tumblr.com/)

“They’re so perfect for each other,” Liam sighs, watching the couple interact on screen. “Their chemistry is undeniable. I don’t see how anyone could doubt they’re meant to be together.”

“But they fight all the time,” Theo says, frowning at the TV where Once Upon a Time is playing.

“Yeah but there’s obviously something there,” Liam says, “it’s so obvious and they’re both in a serious state of denial.”

“Like some other people know,” Jenna mutters.

Liam doesn’t seem to hear her, too caught up in what’s playing out on screen despite the fact that he’s seen it at least 5 times before.

Theo hadn’t known what to think when Liam had insisted Theo sit down and watch Once Upon a Time with him and his Mom Jenna. He’d barely heard anything about the show, except for that it was a new take on storybook characters.

He wasn’t too sure about the show the first few episodes but he quickly got sucked in. By the time season 2 rolled around, and with that the introduction of one Captain Hook, Theo had found himself well _hooked._

He just can’t admit that to Liam. That would be too easy. He agrees with what Liam says, it’s obvious there’s something going on between Captain Hook and Emma. Even if the two idiots on screen won’t admit it. Or more like _Emma_ won’t admit it. Hook seems to be more than aware of what he wants.

Jenna’s words play through his mind again and he realizes she’s right. It doesn’t hit him all that hard. He’s known for a while how he feels about Liam. It’s just having her compare him to the two characters that throws him.

“I’m the Killian to your Emma,” Theo says, voice hushed.

There’s a squeak and then the sound of panicked movement before the TV is pausing. On screen Emma and Hook are alone in the forest in Neverland.

“What did you just say?” Liam asks, eyes wide as he stares at Theo.

Theo gulps, suddenly unsure why he said anything at all. Sure, he believes it but being faced with actually admitting that to Liam is terrifying.

“Oh for Pete’s sake,” Jenna says, standing up from the couch. “He said he’s the Killian to your Emma. Now can you two just admit how hopelessly in love you are with each other and kiss already? This pining has been killing me.”

Theo watches as Jenna walks off in the direction of the kitchen before turning back to Liam with a sheepish smile, “I meant what I said. I might not know how their relationship plays out, and I don’t want to right now so don’t you dare spoil me. But I fully believe they are meant to be together.”

“And you think the same way about us?” Liam asks, voice quiet as he looks at Theo.

“I do,” Theo says, his own voice just as quiet. “Your Mom wasn’t wrong, I am hopelessly in love with you.”

“Same,” Liam says, then scowls. “I mean I’m in love with you to. I just… oh hell. Can I just kiss you?”

Theo chuckles moving forward until he’s right next to Liam. He leans in, their breaths mingling but lips not quite touching. It’d be so easy to lean forward and close the distance, but he’s leaving that up to Liam.

“Well?” Theo asks, gaze moving up from Liam’s lips to Liam’ eyes. “I thought you wanted to kiss me?”

Liam rolls his eyes, “I wanted to but now I’m wondering if I should.”

Theo growls at the same time Jenna yells from the kitchen, “Liam Dunbar just put that poor boy out of his misery and kiss him already!”

Liam’s eyes widen a bit causing Theo to laugh softly. He brings a hand up to Liam’s cheek, stroking his thumb over his cheekbone. “Well?”

Theo doesn’t have any more time to prepare. The next moment Liam is leaning in and closing the remaining distance between them. It’s just a quick kiss, Liam pulling back far too soon to stare at Theo, eyes flicking between his. Theo chases Liam’s lips, moving back in and bringing their lips together in another soft kiss, this one lasting longer than the first.

They pull back when Jenna walks back into the room, grabbing the remote from Liam’s hand before sitting down on the couch on Liam’s other side. “I’m happy for you two but you paused this at the best part. So you can either take this elsewhere or watch this with me.”

Theo looks from Liam to the TV. Liam rolls his eyes when he catches the movement. “Don’t worry. We can watch the rest. Only because I need you to see it.”

This time when they settle in Liam curls up against Theo, his head resting on Theo’s arm. When Theo lets out an excited cheer a few minutes later Liam simply smirks at him. “I knew you were just as invested as I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
